


you don't want to hurt me (but see how deep the bullet lies)

by deviant900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant900/pseuds/deviant900
Summary: "Analyze this, you plastic prick!"Gavin drew his gun again and shoved it hard into Connor's cheek. The artificial skin bunched up under the pressure. It stretched the small smirk that broke across Connor's lips at the perceived danger. He looked very unimpressed, almost amused, like Gavin's current threat meant nothing to him. Gavin had wanted to see some kind of calculating stare, watching him devise his next words to talk Gavin down from putting a hole in his head.Instead, he got that stupid, snarky little smile.





	you don't want to hurt me (but see how deep the bullet lies)

**Author's Note:**

> work, school, family, and life in general seem to want to do me in lately. i'm so stressed my teeth hurt, and i just needed to do something selfish to ease the tension in my shoulders. i'm trying not to think about the upcoming holidays at work and failing miserably, so what better way to distract myself than with some convin, since this ship will not leave me alone? and even better, to write something inspired by the artist personally responsible for my misery?
> 
> creaturexiii is, at this point, my favorite dbh artist. i adore their work, especially their convin art, and wanted to write something inspired by one of my absolute favorite pieces of theirs. i haven't known a moment's peace since i laid eyes on [this gunplay/wet dream comic](http://creaturexlll.tumblr.com/post/175783397575/connor-reed), and, once again, one of my favorite songs from high school popped up while i was writing, so i put it on blast. i'm not going to apologize, since this is all entirely self-indulgent and for myself. but i do hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> [song of the day: running up that hill - placebo cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQGmLw0Aj4U)

Gavin wasn't sure if they were even in the right place, considering the fact that the apartment complex looked as if it had been abandoned some twenty-odd years ago. The entire building was falling apart, with individual apartments connected through crumbling, mold-infested walls with gaping holes in them. One of the stairs had collapsed under Gavin's weight while they had made their way up to the fifth floor. The weakened wood had given way easily, splintering into wet and sharp pieces. If he was lucky, the moldy wood wouldn't give him an infection.

It certainly didn't help that the newly-deviated android that accompanied him said and did nothing to assist him in pulling his bloody foot free from the broken stair. Connor was nearly still a machine, almost like the deviancy affecting his kind hadn't even touched him.

Not that Gavin would have even wanted Connor to help. He very much preferred handling things himself when that plastic asshole was involved.

Still, he thought bitterly, it couldn't have hurt to at least _offer_ some assistance.

Instead of the fresh bruise to his ego, Gavin concentrated on the desolate and shabby apartment they were tasked with searching. A woman had claimed to see the suspect of a home invasion peeking out of the window from her home across the street. Gavin hadn't gotten explicit details of the actual crime for himself. He knew the basics: an android had broken into an old woman's apartment for whatever reason, panicked when she caught him, and whatever scuffle they had put her in the hospital.

Their suspect wasn't even confirmed to be the actual criminal. He had been seen leaving her floor about the same time that she was found, and, whatever his actual involvement, he needed to be brought in for questioning.

Hank was gone on sick leave, because of course he was, so Gavin and the fucking Tin Man had been chosen as the ones to hunt their perp down. He had never worked with Connor before, mostly keeping his involvement to Tina or Chris, and the stories he overheard from Hank's desk about his android partner seemed to be pretty accurate.

Maybe too accurate. He really wished he could erase the sight of Connor licking mold and thick dust off of his fingers after dragging them across the floor. Disgusting.

Connor, as per usual, was focused on his current mission and was respectful enough to follow orders as Gavin gave them. He had watched the detective pull his gun from its holster and silently order them to split off, with Gavin inspecting the kitchen, living, and dining areas, and Connor moving off into the back bedrooms. No complaints, no arguments. Working with a more focused Connor in the field was preferable to the ever-evolving persona that could be found lingering around Hank's desk.

Gavin's gun sat comfortably in his hands as he crept around the apartment, looking in the corners of empty closets and keeping an ear out for squeaking floorboards and the whir of a stressed-out android's inner workings. The only footsteps he could hear were his own and Connor's in the back rooms. He kept his grip tight and his trigger finger laid against the smooth slide. The kitchen and dining rooms looked empty, as well as the living room, which barely even had a couch.

He checked the walk-in cabinet, in case their perp had ducked inside and prayed that the pursuing officers would overlook it. The only things to be found were moldy pieces of food and empty chip bags. How long had all of that been there, exactly?

Empty-handed and disappointed with his search, Gavin returned to the living room and holstered his gun. Connor reemerged from the back, shaking his head at Gavin's questioning look. No success either.

"It seems that our suspect is no longer here," he announced. Connor shifted his weight and folded his hands behind his back. "I found footprints in the dust on the floor in one of the bedrooms. There are also traces of evaporated thirium on the bed sheets. Ms. Washington's suspicions of her attacker being an android might be true."

"Did you find any clue where this fucker went while you were back there?" Gavin asked. A yellow LED spun before Connor shook his head. "Fuck. Of course they'd send me on a goddamn goose chase with the most useless piece of shit in the precinct."

Connor's brow pulled together, with his LED remaining yellow. He looked offended, for once. Good, Gavin thought. He should be.

"My arrest record for this year currently leads yours by sixteen successes, and that doesn't conclude the two hostages I saved through negotiation from the bank robbery back in February." Something flashed in the android's eyes, something that made Gavin feel tense, and he watched as Connor's right brow cocked high. He turned his head just the slightest towards Gavin, almost as a challenging invitation. "If either of us were to be useless, if would be you, Detective."

Gavin seemed to process Connor's words before his face contorted in anger. "What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?"

Connor's expression even out. He looked no more disturbed by Gavin's outburst than usual. "I called you useless, Detective, because you're trying to start a fight with me, and we don't have time for it. If our suspect isn't here, he's probably getting away as we speak. We need to move and create a perimeter of the surrounding area if we want to find him."

Gavin lashed out and wrapped his fingers around Connor's tie and shirt. He balled the materials in a tight fist and jerked him forward. Aside from the barest widening of his eyes, Connor remained stone-faced, as per fucking usual.

"Watch your mouth, or I'm sending you back to Anderson in pieces!" he shouted before shoving Connor away.

"Threatening an officer is grounds for arrest and could end with you spending several days behind bars," Connor said. He straightened out his crumpled shirt and fixed the knot of his tie. Gavin's assault didn't seem to faze him at all. "We don't have time for petty disagreements, Gavin. We can hash this out at a later date if you truly want to, but for now, I need to analyze our surroundings"—

"Analyze this, you plastic prick!"

Gavin drew his gun again and shoved it hard into Connor's cheek. The artificial skin bunched up under the pressure. It stretched the small smirk that broke across Connor's lips at the perceived danger. He looked very unimpressed, almost amused, like Gavin's current threat meant nothing to him. Gavin had wanted to see some kind of calculating stare, watching him devise his next words to talk Gavin down from putting a hole in his head.

Instead, he got that stupid, snarky little smile.

Fingers gently touched the gun shoved into Connor's face, and he took a step back. Gavin had a fleeting thought that Connor was backing down from their standoff, maybe deciding that it still wasn't worth losing their suspect, but that was quickly proven wrong at the sight of Connor parting his lips. His tongue slipped out from between them and prodded gently at the muzzle to taste it. Gavin's mouth went dry as they locked eyes and he watched Connor lick a full stripe up across the end of the pistol.

Connor didn't give him a moment to process. He kept their eyes locked as he pulled the gun closer to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip. His tongue ran along the underside of the barrel, slicking it with his spit. Gavin's chest burned with a captive breath. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Connor pulling his pistol further and further into his mouth, until his tongue was nearly touching Gavin's knuckles.

His breath left him in a rush as Connor eventually pulled away. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, and a string of thick spit hung between his bottom lip and Gavin's gun. It broke when he smirked and pushed the gun aside to step closer and close the distance between them. Gavin's throat had tightened around his words, left him speechless when Connor's impossibly warm hand pressed against the center of his chest.

Connor kept his eyes on Gavin's as he sank to his knees, hand trailing along Gavin's chest and abdomen with his decent. A line of heat followed those plastic fingers, burning white with his skin retracted, from Gavin's collarbone to the line just above his belt. They slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and teased along his skin.

"How do you want this, Gavin?"

Gavin's eyes flew open, heart racing and pounding almost painfully in his chest. Heat rushed through his veins and radiated from his body. There was a familiar stickiness in his boxers that drew a frustrated groan from his chest. He didn't have to slip a hand down them to know that there he had cum, dick softening in its confines. There were still waves of pleasure burning hot in his blood, and they left his extremities feeling weak.

He took a moment to catch his breath before the reality of what happened crashed into him. He dragged his hands down his face and muttered a tired and aggravated, "Ah, fuck."

Gavin sat up and stood from his bed. He needed a shower.

And a new job, now that he was thinking about it. He couldn't imagine himself looking Connor in the eye in the morning.


End file.
